Love Comes In Every Form
by Genuine-Discord
Summary: When Snape gets trapped in his new canine Animagus form, who's better to take care of him then another dog Animagus? After developing a tenative friendship, they find that hate can easily become something just as passionate...SLASH. SS/SB.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love Comes In Every Form

Author: VenusEvilOverlord

Pairing: Severus Snape/Sirius Black

Genres: Romance & Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M for Mature

Warnings: Violence, sexual situations, abuse and language

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, the characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling and the rights-holders, one of whom I am not, and I therefore intend no copyright infringement.

Fanfiction Summary: When Snape gets trapped in his new canine Animagus form, who's better to take care of him then another dog Animagus? SLASH. SS/SB. dog!Severus&Sirius

Full Summary: When Dumbledore decides that more Order members should have Animagus forms, Severus offers to try to become one. When he tries on his own, Severus gets trapped in his canine form and gets lost in London. Sirius finds him, and adopts him while he is still in dog form. The two become close friends, and eventual lovers after Sirius finds out who exactly he adopted.

-ooOoo-

Severus sighed as he sat in the hard-backed chair and surveyed the surrounding members of the Order of the Phoenix. The candlelight room was bright and cheery, exactly the type of environment he despised. The other members were sitting around the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, chatting amiably.

The pressure was already building behind his eyes, and he sighed as the familiar throbbing of a migraine began to burn against his temples. Resting his elbows on the table and propping his face up on his palms, Severus watched the scene unfold, onyx eyes hooded and mysterious.

When the others all finally settled down enough to start the meeting, Dumbledore stood to address everyone. "As we all know," The elderly man began calmly, "Voldemort has been gathering his forces and is working on developing his attack strategies."

The room had gone quiet with respect for their leader, and Severus knew he wasn't the only one who had repressed a flinch at the name of the Dark Lord. "Now, down to business." Dumbledore said. "Severus, do you have anything to report?"

Having jerked slightly at the mention of his name, Severus leaned back in the chair and said smoothly, "The Dark Lord is attempting to find his Animagus form."

A murmur went up, and Dumbledore sighed. "I thought as much. Now, it appears we will need to do something to help our own selves."

The Order's attention flickered between Snape and Dumbledore, but when Albus looked at Severus expectantly, everyone turned to look back at him. "And he is also going to work on setting up recruiting offices." He finished his unusually small report, then began to absentmindedly pick at his fingernails.

A snort went up from the other side of the table, and Severus glanced up, eyebrows arched elegantly. Sirius Black was the cause of said incredulous snort, and he had leered in abhorrence at Snape. "Recruiting offices?" The loathing was thick in the dog Animagus' voice, which Severus merely sneered to in response.

"Yes. Unless you doubt my skills as a spy." Severus replied, pleasantries obviously fake.

"Yeah, well, I do!" Sirius retorted angrily.

"Well, at least I don't sit on my arse all day holed up in here doing nothing!" Severus spat, even though he knew they were acting like children.

"Gentlemen." Dumbledore was looking at them sternly, and with a final venomous glare at Sirius, Severus lounged back in his chair, returning to picking at his nails.

"Sorry." Sirius muttered, scowling at the table and tracing the grain of the wood with his fingers.

"Now, I've decided that as it is a useful skill that only three of our members have mastered, we should all try to learn it." Albus said, sapphire eyes twinkling again.

"What skill?" Arthur Weasley asked, as usually, eloquent and impatient.

"The Animagus transformation." The room fell silent, for effect Severus reasoned, then Dumbledore continued. "And Minerva, Kingsley, and Sirius will help nay of those who require assistance. I wish to have a report on your progress every meeting, so try to work on it in your free time."

As people pondered this new development, Tonks asked, "When do you want us finished?"

"As soon as possible." Dumbledore responded before sitting down and steepling his fingers in his lap.

Severus pursed his lips and emitted a suspiration, eyes half-lidded as he absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the table. "And we are to do this how, exactly? With all of our other duties, I know I at least have a full schedule." He said, voice silky and dark.

Sirius made a face, but Severus steadfastly ignored it. "Well, you'll just have to find a way to fit your practices in." Dumbledore replied, twinkling.

Severus sighed, but nodded. "Of course."

As the meeting progressed, Severus contemplated the other Animaguses in the room. There was Minerva McGonagall of course, the tabby cat, and Sirius, who was that scruffy dog, and Kingsley Shacklebot, a huge panther.

Severus wondered what his form would be. He knew it had a very large chance of being something ridiculous and humiliating, such as a vulture, or a bat. But he sincerely thought it wouldn't be. Hopefully, at least.

As the meeting was wrapped up, Severus swiftly took his leave before Molly or one of the others could ask him to stay for dinner. He Apparated back to the gates outside of Hogwarts, then entered the castle and headed up to the library.

After facing Madam Pince and retrieving all the books on the Animagus transformations he could find, Severus finally retired to the calm, quiet sanctuary of his dungeons. He ordered a cup of strong tea from the House Elf assigned to him-Mitzi, was it?-and settled down to research this new task.

The first book was utter nonsense; The Animagus Transformation for Beginners. It made him feel as though he was a first year listening to a very happy teacher talking to him as though he was stupid.

The next book was acceptable. Its name was in Latin, or some such rot, but he liked it. It was simple enough to understand yet not boring. The first step to achieving the Animagus transformation was to meditate.

Okay. He could do that. Meditating was easy enough. Severus quickly scanned over the next few chapters as he drank his tea, then decided that he would try tomorrow. It was late and he was tired. So, he went to bed after carefully marking his page and giving the empty tea cup back to Mitzi. Then, he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: sorry for not updating in so long. I've been working on Est Vitae instead…Well, Sev's form is a Ca Da Bestier. Yep.**

Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Severus took time out of his already hectic schedule to meditate, trying to find his Animagus form. Finally, on the third day he practiced, he saw a flash of something. Big. Black. Fur.

His eyes snapped open, and he lost the image immediately. Sighing and repressing the urge to smack his head against the nearest solid surface in frustration. "Bloody meditating…" He grumbled to himself as he stood, sighing and stretching.

Bones creaking after sitting in the same position for so long, Severus swept out of his rooms and towards the staff room, ignoring Mitzi's questions about if he was okay. When he arrived, his predictions were correct, and Minerva was already there.

"How long?" He demanded as he banged into the room, stalking over to the couch and throwing himself onto it in a fit of uncharacteristic defeat.

The cat Animagus raised an eyebrow, smiling at his half-pouted expressed difficulty. "How long what, Severus?" She asked, a smug tone coloring her voice.

He ground his teeth together and snarled, "How long did you meditate before you found your form?"

She shrugged. "A couple of days. A week." She said, quill scratching as she continued to grade essays. "Have you found yours yet?"

"No! Why would I ask if I hadn't?" He spat, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Sorry for asking." She said sarcastically, smirking.

He growled at her.

-ooOoo-

The next morning, Severus managed to get another flash of his form. Big. Strong. Fast. Furry. What was with the furry again?

By the time a week had gone by, he had a solid picture in his mind. And he hated it. It was a dog. A bloody big one, too. Sleek and muscular at the same time, at least it was covered in that ridiculous shaggy fur that Black's dog form was.

Breathing deeply as he sat in his armchair, Severus closed his eyes and concentrated on the dog that lingered inside him. Pushing his magic into becoming the animal, he felt a strong itch start crawling up his spine.

Squirming slightly, he suddenly felt a blooming of hot magic swirling up from his core. Eyes snapping open, he clumsily fell face first off the arm chair. Whining, he sat up on his haunches.

Haunches? He let out an excited bark. He'd done it! Ha! Serves Minerva right for doubting him. Padding over to the door, he nosed it open. As he stepped out into the hallway, a huge wave of smells and sensations swept over him. He barked again.

Without thinking, he began snuffling along the edge of the stonework of the wall, excited at the prospect all of these new scents and emotions were bringing him. Suddenly, he realized what was happening.

Growling, he stubbornly began to march-well, the best a dog can march-down the hallway. Ignoring his instincts, he didn't pause when he got to the stairs. Scrabbling for purchase on the smooth marble, he yelped as he fell flat on his arse.

Apparently, the noises he'd been making had attracted a student, because one of his first year Slytherins walked around the corner, eyes wide. "Oh! You must be one of the older kid's' pet!" She cried, smiling at him as she approached.

He scrambled to his feet-paws?-and snarled at her, fur bristling. Backing away, she made a face. "Dumb dog. Meanie."

::Oh, if you only knew who I was, brat! I'll show you mean! And I am no one's pet!:: Severus barked.

"Sheesh…" The girl grumbled as she disappeared.

Several minutes later, he had made it up the stairs and into the front entry hall. After dodging students, he suddenly noticed Mrs. Norris, who was lingering at the entrance to the Great Hall. Students were pouring out of the Hall, as dinner had just been finished.

Suddenly, his instincts took control. Barking wildly, he took off after the ugly tabby. She hissed and withdrew her claws. As he galloped towards the cat, she neatly slashed him across the nose.

With a yelp, he skidded backwards and slammed into Lucius Malfoy's legs. He knew his old friend had been visiting Dumbledore with duties as being one of the members of the Board of Governors, and it appeared the Malfoy patriarch was just leaving.

Shouting in surprise, Lucius stumbled and side-swiped him right into fireplace. That he had just tossed a handful in Floo powder into. In a roar of emerald flames, Severus felt himself transported into who-knows where.

He shot out of the fireplace covered in soot, and into an unfamiliar alleyway. Apparently, Lucius had been using a portable fireplace, for he had been shot into Muggle London. At nighttime. Alone. In dog form.

Whimpering slightly as he padded forward, he jumped as thunder boomed above his head. A droplet of rain landed on his snout, and he sneezed. Damn. It began to pour, and without thinking, Severus began to run.

He knew he was letting his instincts take control, but he was much too overwhelmed. Before he had the chance to react, something snagged his neck. A man yanked up on the pole that had a chain holding him.

He yelped as the man hoisted him up and shoved him into a cage in the back of a truck. "Stupid mutt." The dogcatcher grumbled, locking the door of his cage as he snarled and snapped at him.

The engine started and the truck drove off, Severus scared and confused.

-ooOoo-

Slowly, Severus lifted his head off his paws and peered around. He was still exhausted. For nearly five hours straight the night before he had struggled to return to his human form, but to no avail. The pound was dark and cold, and he was still wet.

He had been given a bowl of slop, he noticed. ::There is no bloody way I'm eating that.:: He growled.

A small terrier of some sort looked up at him with a short laugh. ::Yeah? Well, unless you wanna' starve, buddy, you'd better eat up.:: He said.

::What? How long have you been here?:: Severus asked sourly, glaring the best he could in dog form.

::Ha. This is the ninth time I've been caught. My person always comes to get me out though, so I'm good. My name is Swentzle. You?::

::Severus.:: Severus said stiffly, clambering to his feet. ::How do I get out of here?::

::You don't. Sorry, Severus.:: The dog really looked apologetic.

Severus sighed. ::Whatever. Thanks for the advice.:: With that, he tuned and curled up, a feeling of hopelessness blooming up in his chest.

-ooOoo-

The day passed slowly. Much too slowly. He waited two more days, which were the same. He was given a bowl of water sometime around noon, and he had drank it. It was refilled, and he was also given another bowl of slop. He hadn't eaten it.

He had occasionally chatted with Swentzle, but by the time his water bowl was filled up for the sixth time, Swentzle had been brought home. That's when a very familiar dog was brought into the room and locked into the cage next to him.

::Padfoot?:: Snape demanded.

::Eh? Who're you?:: Sirius asked, padding over to the bars and pressing his nose against Severus'.

::It's me! Snape!:: Severus said, tail wagging in excitement behind him.

::Snape? What the hell are you doing here?::

::I found my Animagus form and I got stuck here!:: Severus quickly explained his story.

Sirius transformed back into a human and unlocked his cage easily. "I'll be right back, I swear." Then, the man vanished out of the back door.

Severus waited eagerly, but after about ten minutes passed, he realized Black had left him here. The man was probably roaring with laughter, oh, him and Potter and Lupin were having a good time! Bitterly, Severus lay back down, eyes closed.

He should've known better then to place his trust in an idiot like Black. Then, Black's voice wafted into his ears. "…big and kinda' sleek, you know? Black fur, real smart black eyes, too."

"Well, we have one that matches your description pretty good." The man who'd captured him said, leading Sirius over to Severus' cage. "He's a right bastard, though. Bites anyone that tries to touch him."

Sirius snorted in laughter. "Don't I know it." The cage was opened, and Sirius knelt down in front of him, holding something up. "C'mere, boy. I know you hate it but there's a leash law around here."

"What's his name?" The man asked as Sirius clipped the leather collar around a reluctant Severus' neck.

He attached the leash and said, "Jet. Because he's jet black."

The other man laughed at Sirius' clever reasoning. Severus rolled his eyes and padded out of the cell after Sirius.

-ooOoo-


End file.
